Ang Tanging Dahilan
by Nillum Richner
Summary: Piniling lumisan ni Kuroko matapos maipanalo ang kampeonato para sa Teikō. Ngunit sa kabila ng mga katwiran ay ang isang tunay na dahilan sa pasya n'yang ito, isang dahilan na tanging silang tatlo lamang ang tunay na nakakaalam at isang dahilan na humila sa kanila palayo sa isa't isa... One-shot, Filipino-fic


Written as a part of a challenge given to me by my fellow author and friend, Dairene Kezelghski.

**Warning**: Corny-ness may arise from reading an almost straight-cut Filipino fiction.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

_**Ang Tanging Dahilan**_

* * *

Kinalabog n'ya ang pinto para lang buksan ito. Mabuti na lang at kakaunti na lamang silang naroroon sa loob ng _gym_ ng kanilang paaralan. Sa pagkakataong iyon, ayaw n'yang maistorbo ng iba, at ayaw pa n'yang mandamay ng iba. Hindi n'ya maintindihan kung ano ang kan'yang nararamdaman, ngunit nangingibabaw ang pagkabalisa, galit at hinanakit sa loob n'ya. Alam ni Aomine na kung hindi n'ya s'ya mahahanap agad, mas lalo lamang na titindi ang kan'yang nararamdaman.

"_Tetsu_!" Agad n'yang ibinulyaw nang marating n'ya ang kwarto kung saan sila naghahanda at nagpapalit ng damit. Unang bumati sa kan'ya ang katahimikan sa loob; parang wala ng tao rito na maaari pang sumagot sa kanyang pagalit na tawag. Ngunit matagal na s'yang kakilala ni Aomine; kung alam n'yang narito si _Kuroko_, narito si Kuroko. "Tet—"

Ngunit hindi na n'ya kinailangang ulitin ang kan'yang pagtawag nang may aninong gumalaw sa loob ng kwarto, na sinundan ng walang-ingay na mga yapak. Pinanood lamang ni Aomine na lumapit sa kanya ang kanyang kaibigan, ni walang imik kahit na mapula na ang mukha ni Aomine dahil sa galit. Bagamat nagsimulang lumakad si Kuroko patungo sa kanya, nagulat na lamang si Aomine nang subukan ni Kuroko na lumabas ng kwarto, ng wala man lamang sinasabi na kahit ano sa kanya.

"Saan ka pupunta?" Pagalit nitong sinabi, halos umungol na dahil ngitngit. Iniharang ni Aomine ang kanyang sarili sa pintuan, at hindi pinayagang makaalis ng kwarto ang hamak na mas maliit n'yang kaibigan. Huminto si Kuroko nang mapansing walang kagustuhan si Aomine na s'ya ay palampasin. Ngunit sa kanyang mukha ay nakabakas pa rin na wala itong balak na kausapin si Aomine. "Ba't 'di mo ipaliwanag sa 'kin 'to?!"

Halos itulak ni Aomine ang kanyang kaibigan pabalik sa loob ng kwarto, sa kanyang kamay ay ang kopya ng isang sulat na nagmula mismo kay Kuroko. Dumausdos paloob si Kuroko, ngunit nanatili lamang itong tahimik. "Magsalita ka!" Sumigaw muli si Aomine, at isinabay na itapon ang papel na nasa kanyang palad. Wala pa ring sinabi si Kuroko. Sa pagkakataong 'yon ay lumubos na ang galit na naramdaman ni Aomine; bigla n'yang nilapitan si Kuroko at kanyang sinunggaban.

"Anong dahilan mo para _umalis_ koponan natin?!" Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata – ang mapanggalit na mga mata ni Aomine at ang mapatlang na paningin ni Kuroko. Tumagal ng ilang segundo ang kanilang titigan na animo'y nagsagutan sila sa pamamagitan lamang ng kanilang mga mata. Ngunit biglang pumiglas si Kuroko mula sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Aomine at saglit pa'y pinandilatan nito ang galit na kaibigan.

"Natin?" Sinambit agad ni Kuroko. "Huwag mo akong sabihan ng ganiyan, Aomine_-kun_." Nagulat si Aomine sa matapang na sagot ni Kuroko. "Kailan pa noong huling maging '_atin_' ang grupong ito?" Itinanong n'ya sa nangangalit na kaibigan, kahit na wala s'yang kagustuhan na makatanggap ng sagot mula sa kanya. "Kailan pa noong huli mong beses na tawaging sa '_atin_' ang grupong ito. Huwag mo sana akong patawanin, Aomine-kun." Sinabi ni Kuroko.

Dinampot ni Kuroko ang kanyang gamit na nasa tabi lamang ng upuan at sinubukan muling dumaan sa pinto. Ngunit ipinilit pa rin ni Aomine ang sarili sa daanan at hinarangan ito upang hindi makaalis si Kuroko. At kahit sa anong pagpupumilit ni Kuroko ay hindi natinag si Aomine. "Ano pa bang gusto mo, Aomine-kun?" Itinanong ni Kuroko. "Bakit ba—"

"'Yon lang ba talaga ang dahilan?"

Napatigil si Kuroko nang marinig ang tinig na 'yon mula kay Aomine. Walang halong galit sa kanyang boses, na para bang alam n'ya ang tunay na dahilan sa likod ng kanyang pasyang lisanin na ang kanilang _basketball team_, ang Teikō. Minsan sa isang beses ay naririnig n'ya ang tinig na 'yon sa kanyang kaibigan, ang boses kung kailan ang isang tahimik at mapagpakinig na Aomine ang nagsasalita. Ngunit ito ang isang bagay na gustong iwasan ni Kuroko.

"Hi-Hindi mo maiintindihan, Aomine-kun." Sumagot lamang si Kuroko, maski s'ya ay walang alam sa dapat n'yang sabihin.

"Pero pa'no ko maiintindihan kung 'di mo sasa—"

"Aomine-kun, hindi lang sa iyo umiikot ang mundo." Mabilis na nagsalita si Kuroko, na nagpahinto kay Aomine. "Dahil lang sa gumaling ka lang ng husto sa paglalaro ng _basketball_ ay nag-iba na ang iyong pananaw. Gumaling ka lang ngunit nagbago ka ng tuluyan. Pero hanggang ngayon ay may isang bagay na hindi pa rin magbago sa iyo," sinabi ni Kuroko, ang kanyang mga mata'y matalim na nakatingin kay Aomine. "_Mangmang_ ka pa rin sa nararamdaman ng mga tao sa paligid mo."

Isang malakas na tunog ang umalingawngaw sa loob ng kwarto. Napahawak na lamang si Kuroko sa kanyang pisngi habang dinarama ang sakit na biglang lumitaw sa kanyang mukha. Sinundan n'ya ng tingin ang kamay ni Aomine at napagtanto ni Kuroko na sinampal s'ya ng kanyang kaibigan. Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Kuroko sa nangyari.

"Dahil ba sa mangmang ako eh basta-basta mo na lang akong iiwan na walang alam?"

"Hindi mo lang alam." Sumagot si Kuroko, kahit na nasaktan s'ya sa sinabi ni Aomine. "Kahit iwan kita o ang koponan nating ito, mayroon pa ring isang tao na mananatili sa tabi mo." Sinabi ni Kuroko. Tumingin lamang si Aomine nang sinabi ito ng kanyang kaibigan. "Kahit pa umalis ako ngayon, hinding-hindi ka mag-iisa."

"Tetsu..."

"Gusto mong malaman kung bakit gusto kong umalis?" Nagsalita muli si Kuroko. "Gusto kong umalis dahil nalaman kong mahal ko pala _s'ya_." Sinabi ni Kuroko. At sa mga salita lamang na 'yon ay napagtanto ni Aomine kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni Kuroko. "Masaya ako dahil naging kaibigan ko kayong _dalawa_. Masaya ako dahil sa tuwing nagkakasama tayong _tatlo_ ay nagagawa kong ngumiti. Pero, bakit ganoon?" Tumingin si Kuroko kay Aomine, mga mata'y nangungusap, nagtatanong. "Bakit kung kailan s'ya lubos na masaya ay doon ako _nasasaktan_ ng tuluyan?"

Lumapit si Kuroko kay Aomine. "Bakit tuwing tumatawag siya ay hindi ako ang kaniyang tinatawag? Bakit tuwing humihingi siya ng tulong ay hindi sa akin? Bakit sa tuwing siya ay tumitingin ay malayo ang mga mata niya sa akin?" Sunud-sunod na itinanong ni Kuroko kay Aomine. "Bakit sa tuwing ngumingiti siya ay doon ako _nasasaktan_?" Idinagdag n'ya. "At doon ko nalaman na mahal ko siya, noong makita kong masaya siya sa piling ng _iba_."

Dahang-dahang isinandal ni Kuroko ang kanyang ulo sa may balikat ni Aomine, itinanggi na makita ng kaibigan ang kanyang mukha sa pagkakataong iyon. "Kung kailan ko napagtanto ang nararamdaman ko sa kaniya, tsaka ko pa malalaman na may mahal na siyang iba." Sinabi ni Kuroko, habang nanatili ang kanyang ulo na nakasandal kay Aomine. "Ngunit anong sakit pa man ang nararamdaman ko, bakit hindi ko pa rin mapigilang sumaya sa tuwing nakikita siyang masaya? Bakit natutuwa pa rin ang puso ko kahit hindi ako ang nasa piling niya?" Patuloy na nagsalita si Kuroko.

"At higit sa lahat, hindi ko magawang ipabatid sa kanya. Dahil ang taong minamahal niya ay siya ring taong mahalaga sa akin." Sinabi ni Kuroko. Itinaas n'ya ang kanyang kanang kamao at marahang sinuntok ang braso ni Aomine. Paulit-ulit ngunit walang lakas, na para bang isang bata na naghihimutok dahil hindi n'ya makuha ang kanyang gusto. "Ayoko silang saktan parehas. Mahalaga silang dalawa sa akin. Mahal ko siya, ngunit mas mahal niya ang taong iyon. Mapapaligaya ko ba siya gaya ng pagpapaligayang ginagawa ng taong mahal niya?" Tanong ni Kuroko. "Hindi. Hindi ko kayang ipagpilitan ang sarili ko. Aanhin ko ang sayang maidudulot sa akin ng pagmamahal ko sa kanya kung hindi ko makikita ang ngiting tanging ang taong mahal niya nakapagbibigay?"

Dahan-dahang ibinalot ni Kuroko ang kanyang kanang kamay kay Aomine at binigyan ito ng mahigpit na yakap.

"Alagaan mo _siya_ ng mabuti, Aomine-kun." Sinabi ni Kuroko habang itinago ang kanyang mga luha mula kay Aomine.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Sa likod ng pinto ay ang isang babaeng humihikbi ng tahimik; ang kanyang kulay-rosas na buhok ay nadampian na kanyang luha…

* * *

- _**Wakas**_ -

Nyek, corny '_wakas_' ending tag.

Thanks to all those who read this one!

Maraming salamat! Haha! :D


End file.
